To Ron, Love Hermione
by Lizzie-Loves-Books4743
Summary: Hermione is upset that Ron is going out with Lavender Brown, and he tries to make it up to her, as she writes him a letter showing her love for him, and their midnight talk.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I HAVE SPRING BREAK SOO I HAVE LOADS OF TIME TO WRITEE ..YAYYY!**

Hermione sat at her desk, determineingly looking over at a thin sheet of parchment with ink splattered all over it. She was surrounded by crumpled up parchment and empty ink bottles. She had been fawning over this note for hours. She couldn't tell him this to his face, so she was determined to put it into a note. Finally after hours of writing, Hermione had finished her letter. She needed to get this off her chest, even though she would probably start crying afterwards.

To Ronald Bilius Weasley,

You need to know this- I need to tell you. I have feelings for you. I wish that you would look at me differently, more than just a friend, if we even are friends. I love you Ron. This is really hard for me to say because I am afraid that you will still take Lavender over me. You won't ever look at me the same or say anything to me again, and I understand, but it will kill me on the inside. But still at least you know.

With Love,

Hermione Jean Granger

As she was about to send the letter when suddenly she remembered that she didn't have any time to possibly send the letter. First she had Transfiguration and then Charms. She kept it hid underneath her trunk in the dormitory. Quickly she ran down the stairs. She didn't want to send it to begin with. She ran down the stairs of the castle so that she wouldn't get to class late. Unfortunately, she was stopped by a professor who told her that she was an excellent student, which she already knew. She ran into Transfiguration class late, getting her a warning from McGonagall. When she went to sit in her normal seat next to Ron and Harry, she saw that it was occupied by a bubbly blonde. Lavender. Hermione made a face like she had smelt bad milk and walked away with a huff. She ended up sitting next to Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw student. After the class she got her books and ran out of the class as fast as she had run into the class. She ran back to the common room, for once not caring if she missed a class. She heard soft footsteps coming from behind her. "You okay Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Um-Yeah- just forgot my books for my next class." She said with a smile.

"Okay- then let's go, we don't want to be late for Trelawney!" He said in a sarcastic tone. She followed him out of the room to Divination class, as Hermione missed Charms. Harry got into the class before Hermione, and again, her seat was taken by Lavender. Harry shot Hermione a glance saying 'sorry' but Hermione scowled and sat next to Cho again. She welcomed Hermione with a warm smile.

"Why are you not sitting with Harry and Ron today?" she asked.

"Lavender has been sitting next to Ron all day." Hermione said coldly.

"Oh, they are dating right? Aren't you so happy for them?"

"Very Happy..." Hermione said through gritted teeth trying to keep the tears in. Cho saw this and immediately dropped the subject. At the end of the class, the last class of the day, Hermione again ran out. She wanted to go somewhere no one would likely be. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. She quickly went to the room and sobbed uncontrollably. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She was about to leave the loo when she heard a bubbly laugh and the door open. In walked Lavender.

"Hey Hermione!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello Lavender" Hermione said through tears.

"OH! What is wrong?" Now Hermione was obviously not going to tell Lavender that she was crying because Lavender was dating Ron, so she quickly made up a story.

"My parents just sent me a parcel telling me that Crookshanks died."

"Oh! I am so sorry." She said grasping Hermione into a hug.

"Er-Thanks." And Hermione left.

The next day Hermione heard many, "I'm so sorry!"'s and "Poor Crookshanks"'s. That is what Hermione gets for telling one of the biggest gossipers that Crookshanks had 'died.' Hermione also noticed that Ron was not in classes today, so Hermione got to sit with Harry in class. Hermione began to start to worry about Ron before he appeared after 6th period grinning like a loon. Hermione gave him a questioning look but he was not looking in her direction, only in the direction of Lavender. Hermione went to the common room after classes, and decided not to go down for dinner as she was not in the mood. She sat on one of the couches reading a new book she found in the school library. When everyone came back up from supper, Hermione noticed that Ron still had a goofy grin placed upon his face. Again, Hermione didn't see Ron again until everyone had gone to bed. Hermione lay on the couch covered in a thin blanket, but kept warm from the fire blazing in front of her. It looked like Ron's hair. Ginger. Messy. Beautiful. Hermione again began to start crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up seeing the grin on Ron Weasley's face. "Hey 'Mione. Don't cry!" He said sympathetically. She sat up, making room for him next to her, but he didn't sit down, he kept his hand behind his back.

"No, Ron I'm not crying because of what you think I am." She whispered while rubbing her nose on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Yes I do, and I have something to make it better." He said his grin getting larger. He took his hand out from behind his back and in it laid a small ginger kitten. It looked just like Crookshanks when she was a kitten.

"Oh Ron! This is too sweet!"

"Well I knew that you were upset about Crookshanks dying."

"Well Ron, Crookshanks died last summer, but I never told anyone, that is why I said that you didn't know why I was crying. But this does make me feel better." He was still smiling. "You know what Ron? This kitten has the same color fur as your hair!" She said smiling for the first time all day. "I am going to name him Ron." He leaned in and Hermione threw her arms around his neck grabbing him into a hug. She felt safe in his strong arms that were clasped around her tiny body. She stood up, leaving a small piece of parchment beneath her saying, "To Ron, Love Hermione." On it. She walked up the stairs to the dormitory, with little Ron in her hands.

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS—THERE IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS—RATE AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron looked down at the small piece of parchment left behind by Hermione. It said "to Ron, Love Hermione." Ron's heart leapt at the sight of her loopy handwriting with his name on it. He smiled and picked it up, and slowly unwrapped the tattered piece of parchment and read,

To Ronald Bilius Weasley,

You need to know this- I need to tell you. I have feelings for you. I wish that you would look at me differently, more than just a friend, if we even are friends. I love you Ron. This is really hard for me to say because I am afraid that you will still take Lavender over me. You won't ever look at me the same or say anything to me again, and I understand, but it will kill me on the inside. But still at least you know.

With Love,

Hermione Jean Granger

He couldn't believe what he was reading. He could finally see all the pain that he was causing Hermione. The initial idea of his relationship with Lavender was to make Hermione hurt the way he did when she went to the Yule Ball with Krum. He got so caught up with having an actual girlfriend that he was afraid that if he broke up with Lavender he would never have another girlfriend. He loved Hermione. Everyone except for her seemed to know that. Hopefully she would see the love he had for her through her new little kitten. Realizing how late it was, Ron trudged up the stairs to his dormitory. With the note under his pillow, he slept soundly thinking about the beautiful know it all with pools of chocolate brown eyes and flowing brown hair.

Ron was awoken by the sun beaming directly in his face. Yawning tiredly, Ron finally got up. He made a goal for himself, break up with Lavender and confess his love for Hermione. Quickly changing into his worn robes, Ron ran down into the Great Hall, where he knew his friends and his love would be eating breakfast. When he got down to the Great Hall, he saw Harry and Ginny smiling over to him, but also noticed Hermione's face fixated on her lap. When he looked more intently he saw a furry red ball on her lap and began to chuckle. He startled her when he sat down across from her. "Hermione Granger…" He stated, she looked up blushing. "What is that thing that has you so intently looking at your lap." She smiled and lifted up the adorable kitten. There was a crescendo of "Awww"s and "How precious!". Hermione smiled and looked over at Ron and blushed again.

"Where did you get that Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Where DID you get that kitten?" Ron asked mockingly.

"From Ron." She sheepishly answered. Suddenly there was a bubbly blond bouncing towards the table giggling. Lavender.

"Hey Won-Won." Ron grimaced from his nick name. She wetly smooched his cheek and sat down next to him. He swore he saw Hermione roll her eyes. "Oh My Gosh! That cat is too cute! Where did you get it?" Hermione again locked eyes with Ron. Lavender picked up on this. "Won-Won? You got this kitten for Hermione?"

"Er- yes. She was terribly upset about Crookshanks and I also forgot to give her a Christmas present."

"Well, you do know that my BIRTHDAY is coming up in a few weeks!" Ron just shook her off. He watched Hermione get up and walk away out of the Great Hall, but not before she had kitten Ron wave to everyone.

"I er- forgot to do some homework. Maybe Hermione will help me quickly." And he hastily ran after Hermione. "Hermione! HERMIONE! 'MIONE!" finally Hermione turned around to see Ron trailing behind her. She placed little Ron down on the ground and let him follow behind her until Ronald had caught up. "'Mione. Please don't be mad at me," she gave him a quizzical look, " I read that piece of parchment you left and I saw what you wrote and-"

"What parchment?" She asked worriedly.

"Er- the 'To Ron, Love Hermione' note." Her face immediately flushed red and she became quite interested in her shoes. "and er- well…"

"I knew it. Its okay just pretend I never wrote that—if you can't, I can do some memory charms." Now she was speaking more to herself than to anyone else.

"No! That is not it. It is just that well, I feel the same way." Her face lit up like it was Christmas day.

"Really?"

"Really." He stated firmly and without a doubt. She smiled and hugged him. Again, the bubbly blond appeared.

"HEY! WON-WON! I MISS YOU!" Ron again grimaced. He took Lavender by the hand and lead her out of the corridor and Hermione walked away, little did she know that Ron was choosing her over Lavender.

"Lavender, do you really love me?" her smiling face turned down.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I feel like something is not right here!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"So are we breaking up?"

"I think so."

"I HATE you Won-Won." And she stormed away. Ron was now on a mission to find Hermione Granger and have her become his girlfriend. Finally he found her in the Common Room playing with her kitten. Ron again smiled when he saw this. Creaping up behind her, he covered her eyes.

"RON! Stoppit! I mean it!" He walked around so that he was sitting next to her.

"Hermione. I just broke up with Lavender. I chose you over her. It always was you over her." She looked awestruck.

"Really?" she asked standing up in the process.

"YES! Really." Again, she wrapped her thin arms around his waist. He cupped her chin in his hand and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She wanted more. She crashed her lips with his and began snogging him. She traced the bottom of his lip with her tongue and his followed. It was sweet but passionate, tender but wild. Everything. It was love. True Love.

Finn.

* * *

><p>So thank you everyone who read—I love you soo much! And guess where I just came back from? THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. It was amazing—all I can say. I seriously felt like I was in Hogsmeade! Gosh I could live there! Also Butter Beer- sooo tastety! Okay I feel like I am going to die because I had to leave! Ahhhh- *tear* goobye<p> 


End file.
